Strength and Understanding
by Tori427
Summary: I should've known...
1. I Never Knew

_**AN: Hey people it's Tori427...I wanted to try something new, Because this is my favorite pairing and I wanted to see if I could start an Avatar Story...so here it is my very first Avatar Story! I hope I did well!**_

_Strength & Understanding_

I never knew...

When I looked into his eyes I thought I saw things, but this wasn't what I expected.

"Katara..." He whispered,

His eyes shining with something I couldn't place. So close I felt his warm breath on my lips, I didn't know.

"...What are you-" I started to say what are you doing but I knew before I felt his lips on mine.

So soft, perfect...it was like nothing I've ever felt before. I wanted, no **Needed** more. I pushed up against him, opening my mouth so I could taste him...get more of him. I didn't know in that moment that I was telling him what I tried to hide everyday.

Pulling away from his addicting lips, he was shocked, I touched my lips trying to hold in a smile. then he said my name again, so softly so beautifully.

"Katara...I" It seemed as if you couldn't get to words out. the very same ones that plagued you as they did me, the words that would seal our fate along with those we traveled with.

"Zuko, don't...please." my voice didn't sound like my own, it was stronger then I felt. "I know, now..." I rubbed his scared face, he closed his eyes as he welcomed my touch.

"I Love you, too." My left hand pulled him closer as my right hand rested on his muscular chest. I forgotten he was shirtless, and I also forgotten I was in his room.

We kissed again, blocking out everything, but nothing could block out the sound of a gasp.

It was so quite but we heard it, turning to the door we saw him. His gray eyes where trying to hold in tears.

"Aang." was all I could get out, the lump in my throat didn't seem to want to budge. My hands where glued to Zuko, we both looked at him, sadly.

"Why? I thought...I thought you....I thought you Loved me!" He was crying now, I didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm sorry Aang." My hands dropped to my sides, I didn't know what else to say. But these words came out anyway... "I love Zuko, I have for a while now...I didn't want to hurt you-"

His eyes flashed with anger, we both seemed to have forgotten Zuko was still in the room with us. "So you pretended!?" Aang yelled,

"This is why I didn't want to tell you! You wouldn't have understood!..." My anger clouded my mind, "You're just a _**child**_!"

His eyes flashed with pain, and he was gone.

I wanted to take back my words, but I could not...they where the truth. I saw him as a child...tears fell from my blue eyes. My choice was made...I really didn't love Aang at all.

Zuko pulled me into his chest, holding me tighter as my tears fell faster.

"It's going to be okay Katara." he whispered softly into my ear.

This is what I didn't know... I didn't know I needed him, I didn't know he was the one I would fall the hardest for, and the one I would keep falling for.

"You where always the one." I whispered into his chest.

I felt him stiffen from my words.

"You where always the one I needed."

"Katara, I knew." He said lifting my chin so I could look him in the eyes.

"I've always known I loved you...even...even back then when I left..." He looked pained, "I knew."

I looked into his eyes again getting lost, we forgot about everything as we looked into each other's eyes. Our lips met again, and there was no more pain, no more loneliness, no more pretending to be strong.

He was my strength, he would always be my strength...and he would always understand.

I should've known...but I didn't know he was the one.

He was the one....that took away my loneliness forever.

_**AN: So how was it? Can you please give me a review so I know how I did? Thank You!**_


	2. I Should've Known

**AN: well I had more thoughts on this story and I wanted to write another Chapter…Idk if it'll keep going on cause I am working on something else,but if things keep poping in my mind I'll keep writing chapters.**

Chapter 2

I should've known…

But I didn't I thought she loved me, me! Not him but I was wrong.

I walked around the house looking for a place to relax, to think…I couldn't get the image out of my head…she was kissing him.

Zuko…

"How could she do this to me!?" I knew I yelled, I just didn't expect anyone to be up to hear me.

"How you doing twinkle toes." I heard Toph from behind me but I didn't answer, my mouth wouldn't work, but after a while words started to come out.

"I'm fine." I croaked, I sounded like the child Katara called me.

"I can tell you're lying." She said walking looking down.

"I don't care, Toph right now just leave me alone!" I yelled, I didn't mean to take out my feelings on her but I had no other way to express myself.

Toph frowned and glared at me, and I instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry."

" You can save it, I don't care how mad you are that you found out about Katara you don't have to take it out on me." Toph said sliding her foot and making me fall.

I stood up and dusted off myself, then I blew some air at her. It must have gotten her anger because soon I was dodging boulder after boulder and sending back water and air attacks at her.

Toph used the metal around me and incased me in a prison.

"Let me out Toph!" I yelled in anger and frustration, and tears started streaming down my face.

I should've known she didn't love me…

"Calm down Twinkle toes…Katara has loved Zuko for a while now whenever she walked past him her heart would beat faster, even before she went with him to catch the person that killed her mother." Toph said walking around my metal prison.

"I don't want to hear this! She is suppose to love me! I'm the Avatar I'm the strongest bender around!" I yelled I was angry and heartbroken…I didn't know how to express the pain I was feeling.

Toph let me out, and I dropped to my knees pounding the floor. "She's suppose to love me!"

"Now I understand Katara's reasons for not falling in love with you." Toph said slowly.

I looked up at her hoping she understood my feelings as well.

"Because you are the Avatar, you should know to grow up! Not everything is going to go how you plan…Katara loves Zuko…Move on. Now is NOT the time to be wallowing in this mess. You still have to save the world, and that means using the pain you feel and turning it into energy to beat the Fire Lord."

I saw the angry look on her face, it was as if she was disappointed in me. I wiped my eyes and stood up.

"You're right Toph." I said looking at her,

"I know, now stop being girly and train!" She said and punched me in the arm.

I watched her walk away with a determined look on my face, then when she was out of site I frowned.

I should've known, Katara didn't want me…the day Zuko left I since strong emotions from her. I thought they were toward me, when we were leaving I didn't know that the feelings she carried where for him.

I walked outside, and looked up at the night sky. One of the only peaceful nights I will still have. I sat on the broken fountain and meditated, trying to unlock the chakra flow that was blocked off because of Azula.

I thought back to her beautiful blue eyes, and held in a all the painful feelings that threaten to spill out again.

As I think back to everything we've been through, the feelings of the past swelled in me.

I knew…she wasn't mine…but I always hoped my dreams would come true.

**AN: Please Review, I would like to know if this story got better or if I should just stop because I am thinking about doing a Zuko's POV next…but Idk, any thoughts would help.**


	3. I Knew

**AN: So yea I decided to write another chapter! Enjoy!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

I knew…I've always known.

I knew the girl in my arms was the only one I ever wanted to hold; she was the only one in my life worth fighting for…I've always known.

Katara was lying against my chest crying, as I held her tightly.

"Katara…" I said softly, "It'll be okay…Aang is a strong…" I broke off, I wanted to say kid but I didn't know her reaction to the word.

"Say it Zuko." She said in a shaky voice.

"Kid." I finished my thoughts. I felt her shake in my arms. Should feel horrible for what we are doing, but I don't. I love Katara, and I knew I always did, but I tired to fight my feelings for her…I tired to hide who I really am…that's why I'm with this group in the first place, I'm tired of running from my destiny.

Katara got off of me and sat on the bed in deep thought before turning to me with watery blue eyes. As soon as she started speaking I felt dread course through me.

"Zuko, I feel so awful, I didn't want Aang to find out about us like that…I'm suppose to be his friend…maybe, maybe we shou-" I stopped her,

"Don't say that Katara, please don't." I said getting up and kneeling in front of her.

"I Love you Katara, I'd do anything, anything to be with you…part of the reason I joined the Avatar was so I could be close to you…I had to redeem my self in your eyes because, you are the only one that matters to me." I said grabbing her right hand and placing it on my scared face.

That moment, in Ba Sing se…when we connected, I knew she was the one that I needed in my life.

"Zuko…why?...why?" she couldn't get the words out, I knew I had touched her heart with my gesture.

"I knew you would remember, the moment when you wanted to help me…the moment you saw the real me…the moment you really truly understood me…The moment I fell in love with you." I said closing my eyes, "So please don't make me go back to running when I've found the strength to be the real me…the me I saw so long ago in your eyes."

She slowly put her arms around my neck and held me close. I needed to finish, but I held her into me and relaxed.

"So please Katara don't take your love away from me…even for a second because it will kill me." I said closing my eyes.

I was never really one to tell my emotions easily, but I knew that she…this girl in my arms, would some how change me…even back when I first meet her, I knew that Katara would change my life.

"I Love you…my Katara… my Strength…" I said softly in her ear, and smiled slowly when I heard her whisper the words back to me.

I've always known…she would be my one, and only…my Katara.

_The End…?_

**AN: Hello People Tori427 here, I just wanted to tell you this is the end of this Fic, I wasn't sure if I could write a Zuko part…and I was kinda thinking of writing a Toph part but I decided against it…I don't know I may come back to this…Tell me what you think. Please…**


End file.
